


Other Than Me

by tappytart



Series: A little Jealousy [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, HOOT - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Love, Love Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pickup Lines, Pining, Pre-Canon, Some Swearing, Volleyball Dorks in Love, White Day, how tf did this fic become so long?, only a tiny bit angst, use of canon nicknames, use of owl nicknames, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tappytart/pseuds/tappytart
Summary: Bokuto Koutarou's weakness number #28: He comes to conclusions way too quickly.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: A little Jealousy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 299





	Other Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> There was only a little idea/headcanon of Bokuto being jealous or smth bc Akaashi gets a shit ton of cards and chocolate on Valentine's Day. Nothing else. Head empty. Then I began to write out more ideas and suddenly I had the whole plot. 
> 
> The story is set before canon. Akaashi is still a first year in this as Bokuto is a second year. Only not to confuse you people. 
> 
> As always, sorry for any grammar, vocabulary, etc. mistakes as English is not my first language.  
> Enjoy!

"Haaah"

Bokuto smashed his face against the cold surface of Konoha's school desk and sighed dramatically. 

" _Haaaaah_ " 

He brought up his hands and drove them through his spiked hair.

" **HAAAAAAAH** "

No response. 

Bokuto peaked up from under his bent down position to notice his teammate and more importantly his _friend_ completely ignored the miserable state the taller boy was in. Instead, the ashen blonde was typing something on his smartphone, scrolled through his Instagram feed and laughed at some meme that popped up. His stance unfazed.   
The other pouted and was about to open his mouth again for a long, drawn-out whine when Konoha beat him to it. His voice lacked any curiosity as he spoke.

"What did our little Akaashi do this time?" Konoha really didn't need a dramatic, volleyball-crazed maniac giving a whining concert during his lunch break, so he opted for just letting him vent. Prepared to tune out the impending rant that certainly featured their _kouhai's_ blue ("Sapphires! They are as blue as gems, Konohaaaa") eyes, his black (" Ebony and soft like down feathers") hair or his resting ("beautiful and composed") bitch face. 

"You know, just now when I was on the way to your homeroom I passed by the first year's floor and I saw Akaashi" Bokuto paused for a second to sigh yet again. "And he looked just so gorgeous in the sunlight, like it reflected off his hair so nicely! And then there was a teacher who asked him to help carry some books to the next classroom with her and he immediately said 'yes' and even took more books than he had to! He is so unbelievably kind, right? Like he could just have said no because it's lunch break now, but he didn't! So of course, as beautiful and kind as he is, so many people stared at him!

There were some girls and I heard them talk. How they'd like to go out with him, ask him out on a date, want him to be their boyfriend and all those things...." No matter how enthusiastic Bokuto was at the beginning, his voice turned sad and crestfallen towards the end. 

That made Konoha's ears perk up. Normally, his friend only gushed about how amazing his crush was. This was the first time he heard him talk with such a serious note.

"It made me realize just how slim the chances are that he would actually return my feelings for him.... What if he chooses a cute girl to date? She confesses to him and they start dating throughout High School and go to the same university and after they graduate Akaashi will have a nice, well-paid job and propose and they marry and have four kids, all looking like little Akaashis and they live happily ever after in a comfortable house with garden and two dogs and..... " The stinging pain in his chest tightened the more he followed his string of thoughts.

Konoha firmly set his phone aside next to Bokuto's head. The loud sound made Bokuto jump up and he looked surprised into the blonde's narrowed eyes. It was time Konoha Akinori himself took the matters into his hand and give his pathetic friend the push he needed. 

"So, what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Huh?" The taller looked owlishly, at him. Head tilted to the side and golden cores confused. 

"Not 'huh?'!" Konoha smacked the back of Bokuto's head and rolled his eyes. This boy was beyond salvation. "You are crying about how one of those girls might snatch him away. That means you dumb noodle have to act first! Confess to your beau!" 

Bokuto was baffled. It wasn't as easy as Konoha made it appear to be, was it? First off, he was Akaashi's senpai! His role model (*he wasn't)! Secondly, they were teammates! What if they broke up and it'd throw the entire volleyball team into chaos! And third...he didn't really want to imagine the last point. Because this point involved Akaashi saying...'no'. He groaned in despair. 

"I can't do that. What if-" before he could carry out his sentence Konoha shut his friend up with a hand pressed against his mouth. "Stop right there. No matter the outcome, you will feel much better afterwards. What could he say despite rejecting you, huh? Fucking confess already or I will drag you there myself!" The volume of his voice had risen at the end and they both received some disturbed side glances from Konoha's classmates. 

Bokuto's eyes widened and he wailed. "Yes! Yes, why didn't I have that great idea? Konohaaaa you go for me and tell Akghaaasheee? Pretty pleeeease?" 

The blonde felt the sudden urge to punch his idiot friend. "Fuck no, I won't. Have you gone insane? Now go back and harass Yukie or whoever, I have to go change for P.E. class" With that he got up, grabbed his gym bag, threw a last long look over his shoulder at Bokuto and went off to the boys' locker rooms. 

The school bell rang, signalling the students that lessons would begin again in five minutes. Bokuto quickly leaped up to get to his homeroom in time. He still had to copy the math homework from Yukippe.

* * *

Bokuto Koutarou, 17 of age, greatest ace of the Fukuroudani Men's Volleyball Club, ranking in Japan's top 5 and the human incarnation of awesomeness, knew that his miserable pining couldn't continue on as it did up until now. Konoha's words had been ringing in the back of his mind for days now. Confess his feelings to Akaashi Keiji? Better said than done. The boy shook his head, frustrated he pulled down his kneepads. Cool air brushed against his hot and sweaty skin and he let out a sigh of contentment. He leaned back against the gym's wall and took a long sip from his water bottle.

The drilling sounds of volleyballs rebounding off the floor echoed throughout the hall and for a short second Bokuto closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Somewhere from his right he could hear Akaashi calling out to his fellow first years. They were currently practicing receives, directing them to the new setter. Words of encouragement and praise reached Bokuto's ears and he could drown in that divine smoothness that was Akaashi's voice. 

"-d how about you, Bokuto?" The addressed boy startled and opened his eyes again, only to be greeted with Yukie's questioning look right in front of his face. Bokuto's head whipped back and collided with the hard wood behind him. He groaned in pain and, while he rubbed along the aching spot, gazed up to the two club managers standing next to him. With a pencase squeezed under her arm, Kaori held a notebook pressed against the wall and eagerly wrote something down. Yukie leaned back and straightened up again. She clicked her tongue but didn't comment on her classmate's daydreaming. The girl already knew what or rather _who_ had the ace distracted. 

"I asked you if you had any preferences for this year's chocolate?" 

"Huh? Chocolate?" 

Kaori closed her notebook and put her ball pen back into the case. "She's talking about this year's Valentine's chocolate. We're making a list again. So, any special wishes?" 

"Just write down 'whatever Akaashi is having'. That should do." Yukie interjected before Bokuto could even open his mouth. She expected some kind of flustered and protesting owl-response. Instead, she was met with silence. Bokuto had already slipped back into deep thought. The gears visibly turned in his head. "Valentine's Day...huh", he muttered under his breath while biting on his lower lip. 

"Yes Valentine's Day. Coming next Friday. What is going on with you, Bo?" But Yukie knew, she won't get another word out of the ace and didn't prod further. 

The days flew by and Friday came around. Bokuto was unusually early at school. Normally, he was one of those people that arrived at school just before the last bell rang, however, this morning he set his alarm one hour earlier. The entrance hall's large clock displayed 7:45 am. Only few students halted at their respective shoe lockers and exchanged their outdoor shoes for indoor pairs. No one spared Bokuto even one glance. He quickly took off his loafers and jumped into the red marked uwabaki slippers. Though, instead of making his way directly to his classroom, Bokuto took a detour and passed by the first years' locker section. The little card in his pocket felt like it was burning holes into the cloth of his pants and his steps became heavier the closer he got to that one that belonged to Akaashi. 

But he was determined. Not even his beating heart that tried to jump out of his ribcage could stop him now!

Bokuto took a deep breath and pushed out his chest. One step. Two steps. Three steps. Now he stood right in front of the shelf. The metal box on the same level as his neck. The boy reached up his hand and held the piece of paper over the thin slit between door and frame. He closed his eyes and then pushed the card inside. A rustling sound told him it went in successfully. 

His body felt hot and cold at the same time and his fingers were a trembling mess. Bokuto's body slid down along the metal walls and he crouched on the cold, tiled floor. 

There was no turning back now. 

The weirded-out stares from other students looking down on him sitting on the ground quickly sent him back to his feet and he ran up to his classroom. 

The bags full of chocolate and letters felt like they were filled with weights and Bokuto feared his arms would rip off any second as he walked over to the volleyball team's clubroom. He dragged himself up the shabby stairs and panted. With his last drops of energy he pushed open the door with his right foot and hooted salutatory. Komi, Sarukui and Konoha had already arrived and were changing into their gym clothes.

Komi eyed the heavy bags and his face twisted in mock disgust. "I hate you" he commented as he pulled a T-shirt over his head.

Bokuto put down the presents and cooed, ruffling one hand through Komi's messy mop of brown hair. "Aw Komiyan. I am very happy to share with you, you know?" 

The other rolled his eyes "It's not the same" He grasped the cloth of his shirt right above his heart and dramatically cried fake tears of melancholy.

Just in that moment the door opened again and an exhausted looking Akaashi Keiji stepped in. "Hello everyone" he greeted silently and bowed respectfully to his seniors. Instantly, Bokuto's heartbeat picked up and he averted his eyes. "U-Uhn" he only responded, suddenly very focused on his leg compressors that were the two most interesting objects in the world. He mentally smacked himself.

"Whoa, Akaashi-kun, that's some cargo you're carrying there. What happened?" 

A _thump_ , paper rustling. Too curious, Bokuto turned around and ogled at the pile of Valentine gifts, all addressed to the first year setter. A piercing stab of hot glowing anger permeated his body. From the tip of his toes all up to the peaks of his spiked hair.

Akaashi just stood there, helplessly. "I don't know why, but my shoe locker was filled with letters and cards and there were so many gifts on my desk this morning." He exhaled. His shoulders slumped.

Komi clapped onto the younger boy's shoulder enthusiastically. "Damn Akaashi, my boy, wouldn't have thought you were that popular among the ladies! And, did you get any sweet, hearthrobbing confessions from cute girls? Don't be shy, don't be shy and tell your senpai everything!" 

"Ah, uhm, no, actually...." 

"Now, now, why do I not believe you, huh?" Komi threw his arm over his junior's shoulders and led him to another corner of the room, while bombarding the boy with dating tips. 

The hasty glimpse over to Bokuto must have been the ace's imagination. 

"Okay! Have a break everyone! Be back in fifteen minutes!" Coach Yamiji ordered. The group bowed to their trainer and then dissolved. Some wandered to where they had left their drink bottles, others to the restrooms. Bokuto had just put on his sweater to keep warm and was taking a long, refreshing gulp of his water when one of the side doors to the gym opened. Yukie's head peeped into the hall. She held some refilled bottles and towels in her arms. Her eyes scanned the gym and then stopped at Akaashi who stood a few steps away from Bokuto. He was talking to his fellow first-year teammates. 

"Yooo, Akaashi-kun! There is someone who wants to talk to you!" She shouted across the gym. The person in question turned around to see a petite, doe-eyed girl standing behind the manager. She had shoulder-length, dark brown hair like melted chocolate. Her skirt exposed white and slender legs and the other girls were certainly envious of her full bosom. The girl shyly stepped from one foot on the other, one of her arms was folded behind her back while she waved shyly. A flaming red blush crept across her pretty cheeks. By the looks of it she was obviously another student from grade 1. Maybe it was something school-related? Bokuto knew, though, that was just wishful thinking on his part.

Akaashi excused himself and followed the girl out of the gymnasium. Some other club members whooped and whistled behind him. "Go, Akaashi!" They yelled.

"What do you think is going on?" Bokuto nudged Sarukui next to him. He clicked his tongue and grinned like a Cheshire cat. "She will probably confess" 

"Are you sure?" 

"Definitely." He snickered and Bokuto felt like he had swallowed stones instead of water. 

For the rest of the day Bokuto was completely out of his game. Whenever he saw Akaashi's messy black hair, caught a whiff of his sweet and peachy scent or spiked a toss from him over the net, his mind wandered off to the girl that most probably (he had yet to admit to himself that it was a fact) had confessed her feelings to the setter and asked him to go out with her. 

When Akaashi had come back in, his expressionless face had shown nothing. Not a single hint if he had agreed to dating or rejected her. He also shrugged off every attempt to tickle something out of him.

Just what had been his reply? It drove Bokuto up the wall.

The sun hung low in the sky when the students were finally excused from club activities. In a daze Bokuto followed his teammates to the club room in a daze. As if he were a remote-controlled robot, he changed out of his sweaty shirt and pants. He couldn't even feel the hard pressure of the shower on his skin. Thoughts constantly fixed on Akaashi alone. 

"Yo ace, we're going on ahead, alright?", said Komi as he, Konoha, Sarukui and Washio left the clubroom. "See ya tomorrow"

"Uh huh"

The door closed shut and the chatter and footsteps of his friends became more and more distant. 

Silence.

Bokuto rubbed off the last remaining water droplets that fell from his hair-ends onto his shoulders and neck. He was almost completely dressed, one leg hovering above the black dress pants, when he heard footsteps and muffled voices. One undoubtedly belonged to Yukie. Unmistakable by her relaxed and laid-back tone. She was clearly not alone, evident by the pauses she put in between her sentences. Bokuto perked up his ears to find out who her partner was.

He wasn't eavesdropping on them. He was just...curious. 

The footsteps, followed by the sound of wheels, moved closer to the clubroom and fragments of their conversation became clearer.

"-as her name?" 

"Ah- uhm, she introduced herself as Yamada Akemi from class 1-3. Apparently, she is from the girls' volleyball club."

That heavenly voice of an angel! Akaashi!

Bokuto didn't dare to breathe or make any quick movements. It suddenly felt forbidden to be listening in on their chat. 

"So, what happened? What did she say? I don't want to pull out every sentence separately from you" 

"She, uhm, she said that she had liked me since the beginning of the school year, apparently we met at the entrance ceremony,...and then she offered me homemade chocolate cookies with a card."

"Ohhh, lucky you" Yukie tuned in.

"Then she asked me if I would like to go out with her."

His heart clenched together as Bokuto heard that and he had to fight every urge to whimper.

"And what answer did you give her? She was very cute, I have to admit"

There was a pause. Why did Akaashi pause?

"Well...I did consider going out with her, on a date I mean, b-"

Bokuto felt how his body deflated and his head consisted of screaming white noise. Like a TV that lost its signal.

The rest was swallowed by Kaori who rounded the corner. "Ah, Akaashi! There you are! I need your help in the gym real quick, sorry!"

"Understood!" One pair of feet seemed to take off again. "I'm sorry, Shirofuku-san" he yelled back.

"No problem, Akaashi, let's continue when you are finished!" 

Hurriedly Bokuto finally pulled up his pants, gathered all his belongings and stuffed them into his sports bag. Just as he wanted to step out, the door opened and Yukie stood in the frame. The club's volleyball basket behind her. "Oh! Bokuto! I didn't know you were still here" She looked at him suspiciously, "Is everything alright?" 

"Sorry, gotta go" and he brushed past the perplexed manager and rushed out. 

The sky was painted with beautiful golden, violet and pink colours, one could even spot Mt. Fuji in the far distance. But no matter how colorful the world was, Bokuto felt dreary within and the roaring in his mind wouldn't disappear. As soon as he arrived at home, he crawled underneath his blanket and didn't leave his bed for the rest of the evening.

* * *

To say Bokuto Koutarou was trapped in one of his dejected modes was an understatement. He was _living_ it. His usually spiked up hair hung down in lifeless strands and he didn't emanate his typical hyped-up and cheerful self. The Fukuroudani team had lost all of their recent practice matches with other schools. No one said it out loud but Bokuto knew it was mainly his fault. He let himself get blocked, messed up receives, sent their own blocks out.

Moreover, whenever Akaashi tried to approach and talk to him, Bokuto bailed.

"Oh! Is that my name I hear? Someone seems to be calling for me, see you!"

"My help is needed for a clogged toilet! I need to show them how to use the pump!"

"Sorry, my grandmother's cat just called, they are out of milk!"

"Quick! An earthquake, the school is on fire! Everyone will die! We need to escape! Get outside!" 

To everyone else's surprise, Bokuto was now always the first to finish up after club activities and avoided the floor with the first-year classrooms entirely. It might have been childish, yes, but he really didn't need a confrontation with the setter, even worse, hear a rejection from his mouth. He knew everything already, alright? He didn't need Akaashi to say it out loud. And who knows? Maybe the raven boy really was better off with that girl? She was pretty and cute and surely not a capricious baby like himself. 

That did not mean the fact hurt like a knife gouging out his heart. 

Two weeks had passed like that and Bokuto's moods became worse and worse, day by day. 

They had another practice match. Their opponent wasn't even particularly strong, nor had they any special tactics to throw the Fukuroudani team off. Yet, Bokuto messed up on multiple occasions. He had forgotten how to hit a cross spike, gave away way too many chance balls. His fighting spirit was on a basement-level. 

The referee's whistle signalled for a timeout after another block of Bokuto's attack. After light refreshments, Coach Yamiji called them together. "Suiryo is six points ahead of us, there is still time to catch up on scores." Then he turned to the ace. "Bokuto, get a grip on yourself and don't let their blocks provoke you" He scolded. 

Akaashi raised his hand. "Coach, if I might add." With a confirming nod from Yamiji, the setter continued. "Konoha-senpai, try to stay closer to the lines, their number 7 likes to aim as close as possible to the court's sidelines." The raven focused his attention on Bokuto. "Bokuto-san. Please, as Coach Yamiji said, don't get riled up. Also, shift the time of your approach for an attack. They got too used to your direct hits." 

At that moment, Bokuto didn't know what demon possessed him, but he suddenly felt hot burning rage blazing up from the deepest pits of his body and soaring through even the tiniest veins. He could almost hear the thread that tore apart in his head. 

"Don't tell me what to do, Akaashi!" He barked.

Realizing his mistake, he instantly snapped his mouth shut. Bokuto didn't mean to yell at such high volume. He didn't mean to shock his teammates either. They were as taken aback as he was.

His anger subsided immediately and a pang of guilt permeated his chest. The flash of hurt across Akaashi's face certainly didn't help either.

Yamiji's large hand firmly patted Bokuto's shoulder "Maybe you should cool off your head for a moment. Satou, you go out instead." Without protest Bokuto let himself being led to the bench and wordlessly accepted the towel Yukie offered him. For the rest of the game, his head hung low, eyes never leaving the floor. They lost the game 2-0.

The next couple weeks had taken a toll on everyone in the volleyball club. They had lost two more matches and Bokuto had to sit out more than once since his first emotional outburst. It made him feel even more frustrated and disgruntled which naturally transferred to his teammates. As matters could not have been worse, the year's final exams were right around the corner and caused everyone a stomachache. 

A great amount of Japanese schools did not allow club activities during the exam period and _Fukuroudani Gakuen_ was not an exception. Bokuto hadn't been able to play volleyball for over a week so he poured all his energy into studying. The many all-nighters overdosed with mathematical formulas, old Japanese readings and English vocabulary made him lose all connection to time. Hence, it came as a surprise to him when one day suddelny his younger sister, a cute 14 year old with the same brisk and boisterious aura as him, knocked on the door to his room and entered, without waiting for a response. A waft of cinnamon and chocolate pervaded the air. 

"Kouuuu! Mom wants me to ask you if I should bake cookies for you, too!" 

"Why would you bake cookies?"

"Idiot, tomorrow's White Day. I'm making some for Dad to bring to work. Mom told me you got so many Valentine gifts from you admirers. And since you'd rather set the kitchen on fire than actually produce something edible..." 

_Fuck. White Day. The day Valentine presents are returned._

Bokuto couldn't help the images of Akaashi presenting his...girlfriend... with his self made pralines. He instantly cast those thoughts away. There was no need for a heartbroken distraction from the (empty) English essay resting in front of him on his desk. 

He waved into the direction of where Chinatsu stood. "Yeah, yeah, do whatever you want, but only for the club's managers. They are the only ones I care about." he sighed. The boy ignored the stuck out tongue of his sister or her comment of how despicable he is and she will add in some extra salt just to annoy him. All of it flew over her brother's head as he, buried in thought, stared at the white sheet of paper in front of him. Bokuto's entire being full-on dreaded the coming tomorrow. 

As expected, his exams did not go well. Bokuto wasn't able to count how many mistakes he had cast into every equation, translation or kanji stroke. He sighed exhausted as he had changed his clothes in the clubroom and now threw over a sweater over his sports shirt. Not even volleyball practice could cheer him up, since he was far from the top of his form. The others had already finished up and were warming up in the gym. Bokuto was the last one in the room, hence, it surprised him when he suddenly heard the sound of somebody sliding the door open and then closing it. The boy didn't look up to check who it was. It must have been Konoha who had forgotten his kneepads, as they lay on the floor next to the ashen blonde's bag. "If you're looking for your protectors, they're on the floor where you left them before tossing Komi's porn mag out of the window.

No answer. The person remained motionless. 

Bokuto looked up and, to his misfortune, was met with Akaashi's icy blue eyes glaring holes directly into Bokuto's golden cores.

"Ah, oh...uhm...... Akaa..shi...Sorry, I'll be quick" He tried to slide past the setter who had yet to say something. 

Suddenly, Bokuto was met with a straight arm in his stomach and with a startled _oof_ he stumbled backwards. 

"No more running away, Bokuto-san" Akaashi sounded tired, drained. 

"What? Me? Running away? Don't be silly Akaashi, hahahahahaha" Bokuto knew he did not sound very convincing. 

"Sit." 

Bokuto automatically sat down cross-legged on the tatami floor like a big-eyed toddler - head lowered and awaiting his mother's scolding.

Akaashi lowered himself as well and seated himself vis-à-vis. With him this close, Bokuto realized Akaashi's complexion did not look well. He had dark circles under his eyes, his from sleep-deprivation crinkled skin was unhealthily pale and his well-kept hair didn't curl merely at the ends but was a frizzy, crimped mess. This could not only have been caused from too much studying, could it?

"You have been avoiding me for the past month, Bokuto-san" he stated bluntly. 

Bokuto flinched and Akaashi knew he had hit the bullseye _._

As the older tried to look everywhere but the setter, he tried to come up with a pitiful attempt of an excuse. "Whaaat? Me? Avoiding you? Nooo, I've been just reeeeeally busy with finals, you know, next year's gonna be real important ya know-" Akaashi held his hand up and the other instantly clamped his mouth shut and finally, _finally_ Bokuto focused his gaze on the setter. The raven boy had this kind of power everyone else on the team was envious of. 

He continued. "Did I do something to offend you? It wasn't my intention to make you feel inferior at our match against Suiryo, you know?" Bokuto promptly shook his head. No, no, he was more upset at himself for that incident but he could never be irritated by Akaashi! Well, for the biggest part.

"Bokuto-san, you have been evading a proper conversation between us for _four weeks_ and making up dumb excuses to stave off...whatever this" He wildly gestured around with his hands. "is

Whatever it is that I did wrong, just tell me. I...I have spend nights and nights laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, wondering! I-" He broke off and the crack of his voice tore Bokuto apart.

At this point, Akaashi was desperate. He peered at the ace with his teary, shining blue eyes, and even though he looked worn-out, they still shimmered like gem stones. Without any thought, the boy took the younger's face into his hands and just drowned in azure. "I'm sorry" he whispered. His tone barely there. 

"Uh, Bokuto-?" Realization widened in the owl's eyes and he quickly let go as if he burnt himself on the white, cold skin. 

"s-sorry." 

"Why?"

"Huh?" 

"Why are you sorry, Bokuto-san?"

"Why you ask. I did that without your consent! And moreover, you already have someone to comfort you..."

"I don't understand, what do you mean, I already have someone?" The younger boy narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Of course you know what I mean, do I have to spell everything out to you? I am talking about your girlfriend, of course!" Unintentionally, Bokuto's voice became louder and louder. He couldn't conceal the note of hurt, either. It didn't get better with Akaashi staring at him _like that._

"Bokuto-san, I really don't know what you are talking about! I don't have a girlfriend or anyone in that way!"

_? Akaashi wouldn't lie about something like that, would he?_

"But...but I heard you and Yukie talk! On Valentine's Day. How she asked you out and that you considered going out with her...and...and..." 

The other boy's shoulders slumped down and he shook his head. He almost seemed annoyed, judging by the twitch of his brow and his sour expression.

"Yes, I was talking to Shirofuku-san about that. However," Akaashi painfully stabbed his index finger into Bokuto's chest. "After I had finished helping Suzumeda-san in the gymnasium, I continued my story. Again, yes, I did consider going _out on a date_ , with Yamada-san. Though, it quickly came to my mind that it wouldn't be fair towards her, because it'd only be to please her, not me in any way. I would have declined her offer to be her boyfriend afterwards and, more importantly, it certainly wouldn't have been fair towards the person I like." 

Bokuto swallowed. Akaashi had feelings for somebody else? He didn't try to suppress the wave of sorrow threatening to flood his very soul and spirit. That is why he didn't notice Akaashi reaching over to his own sports bag and pulling out a slightly crumbled paper. Only when he slid it over the floor towards Bokuto, did the older boy recognize his own messy handwriting. He instantly cringed.

 _"Will you be the Ye to my Hoot? Please go out with me"_ Beneath were three boxes, _Yes, No, Maybe_ written next to them and the first Kanji of his name 光 as signature.

"Uhm...." 

Suddenly, Akaashi put his hand into his bag again and pulled out a pen. He took the paper and scribbled something down on it. Then, as he looked satisfied with his writing, he pushed it back again and turned the card around for Bokuto to see. In great contrast to the white paper a large, black X penetrated the _Yes-_ box.

For once, Bokuto was speechless. His mouth formed a little o.

"If you hadn't come to a conclusion way too quickly, I could have replied to your letter faster." 

The other finally figured out how to use the human tongue. "Bu-but-but-but-but-but y-you said you liked....someone..." Akaashi never before in his life wanted to facepalm this hard like in that exact moment. He exhaled. Once. Twice.

Gradually, he shifted closer to the dumbfound owl until their knees touched.  
Akaashi placed his hands next to Bokuto's thighs and leaned forward. His face mere centimeters away from the other's. The setter could make out every drop of honey in those capturing oceans of gold.

Four centimeters. Their noses tangent. Hot breaths entwined and dance on their cheeks. Bokuto did not dare to avert his gaze or move his head. 

Three centimeters. Akaashi tilted his head to avoid any possible complications.

Two centimeters. Too close to breathe. Too close to stop now.

One centimeter. They closed their eyes at the same time.

Zero.

The press of Akaashi's lips on Bokuto's was firm and soft at the same time. For a few seconds they stayed like this. Just mouth to mouth. A simple press of lips that tested each other out. 

It was actually Bokuto who started moving first. He kissed the corners of Akaashi's mouth and placed butterfly kisses all over his lower lip. While Akaashi tried to mimic the movements, he brought one hand up and buried it in the back of Bokuto's head and began to slightly scrape the shorter hair on the base. If Bokuto had been from Nekoma he might have purred at the gesture. He shyly suckled on the younger's bottom lip and, to his delight, drew a small, unexpected gasp from him. 

It made the owl feel braver and he took their kiss a step further. Slowly he opened his mouth a bit more and let his tongue caressed over the soft skin. It lingered a bit on the lower plump edge, just where red lips and white skin met and awaited entrance. Carefully and timidly, Akaashi parted his lips as well and welcomed Bokuto's gentle, damp heat. The older boy gingerly swiped his tongue over the front teeth and then poked against the other's moist tip and lazily played around with it. 

Bokuto rubbed his left hand along Akaash's thigh up and down, enjoying the smooth and warm skin. He could feel every delicious muscle quiver underneath his touch. The setter's gym shorts had ridden up but he kept it innocent and simply enjoyed the feeling. His other hand cupped the other's cheek and he stroked his thumb along the protruding cheekbone. 

When the need for air dominated, they parted with a sweet sound. A string of saliva connected their separating lips. It was weirdly intimate. 

Neither of them said a word as their foreheads pressed together and they both caught their breath heavily.

Akaashi, " I hope this cleared any of your doubts or conspiracies. I like you, Bokuto Koutarou. Will you go out with me?"

As he was too overwhelmed with emotions of all sorts, Bokuto only nodded. He didn't trust himself to say something out loud without breaking into tears. Then he hugged Akaashi very tightly and buried his face into the raven's neck to take in a great amount of his scent. Peach and sweetness. The gym's fragrance of rubber and air salonpas spray sticking to his clothes. He wished time would stop. 

Sadly, he was on the gods' bad side today and a split second after his request there was a loud banging noise on the door. 

"Yo, lovebirds, if you don't hurry up and get yo asses down in the next two minutes, Coach is gonna make you run twenty laps around the football field!" Konoha. All of a sudden, Bokuto had the intense urge to strangle that damn Barn Owl.

Akaashi, though, the angel that he was, gave his opposite a coy smile and then leisurely stood up. He held out his hand which Bokuto took and he heaved himself up as well. The setter pressed a little kiss onto one of the knuckles he held in his grasp.

"Let's go"

**Author's Note:**

> Whut, how did this end up being over 5k words? This was supposed to be like 3k at most.... TBH I could probably write even more but I really want to get this out because the next headcannon is flying around in my head ahhhh  
> I started writing this fic on May 3rd and it took me a whole week to finish this (I had a hell of a unproductive week) (I might come back to edit again)  
> Sooooo today the new HQ chapter was released and I? started? crying? Bokuaka/Bokuto stans fam we have been served well today! And all the others from Fukuroudani and aaahhhhhhhhidndpowojknsdn *Drops dead in fangirl death*  
> Come and scream at me in the comments!


End file.
